Vehicle suspension systems are designed to provide vehicle stability, that is, the ability of a vehicle to maintain its intended course, while at the same time isolating the vehicle body from changes in a driving surface that impact passenger ride feel and passenger comfort. For a smooth ride, a suspension system with tunable springs and dampers allows adjustment to the characteristics of the driving surface. Traditional forms of an active suspension can provide a smooth rider on a variety of driving surfaces, but some topologies require a large, constant current draw to maintain suspension height. An active suspension system that performs well without requiring a large, constant current draw would expend less energy and maintain or improve ride feel and comfort for passengers over traditional active suspension systems.